Cons with Accessibility Policies
This is a list of conferences and conventions with Accessibility policies listed. Speculative Fiction Conventions (Science fiction, fantasy, horror) *Arisia *Balticon (scroll down) *Chessiecon *Coal Hill Con Doctor Who *ConFusion under development as of Dec 2015 *CONvergence - Accessibility Overview *CONvergence - ASL *CONvergence - Service Animals *CONvergence - Safe Space *Detcon1 (2014 NASFiC) *DiscWorld Convention 2016 *DragonCon *Dysprosium 2015 *Fog Con (Adapted from WisCon's policies) *King Con celebrating science fiction, fantasy, gaming, & comic books. King Con takes place in a library library *The Living Dead Horror Convention *LonCon 3 (WorldCon 2014) *LoneStarCon 2013 (WorldCon 2013) *MidAmeriCon II (WorldCon 2016) *MISTI-Con 2017 * Nine Worlds *OryCon 37 *ReaderCon (Scroll down) *Sasquan (WorldCon 2015) * Swancon *The Twisted World (18+ Convention) *VividCon * Vidukon *Walker Stalker Con (TWD & general horror. ASL, mobility, autism, etc. Email contact: disabilities@walkerstalkercon.com) * We Are ALL SF Con provides CART interpreters and ASL interpreters *Westercon *WisCon *World Fantasy Con 2016 Comic Cons * Awesome Con 2016 * Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo (C2E2) * Denver Comic Con (DCC) * Emerald City Comic Con (ECCC) *Heroes & Villains Fan Fest (Superhero and comic book. ASL, mobility, autism. Email contact: disabilities@fanfest.com) * New York Comic Con (NYCC) * Phoenix ComicCon (Contains Problematic and Hostile Language toward PWDs) * San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) * WonderCon Anime Cons * Anime Boston *Anime Cental aka ACEN * Anime Expo (click on ADA) *AnimeIowa * Anime Weekend Atlanta * Izumicon * Katsucon * MomoCon * Otakon (Contains problematic language) * Ohayocon Gaming Cons Other Cons *AAA American Anthropological Association *AAS American Astronomical Society *ACRL Association of College & Research Libraries *AIDS 2014 Conference *ALA American Library Association Annual Conference *AlterConf *AERA American Educational Research Association *APA American Psychological Association (refer to 1982) *APCA American College Personnel Association *APHA American Public Health Association *APTA American Physical Therapy Association *ASHA American Speech-Language-Hearing Association *ARSC Association for Recorded Sound Collections *BronyCon 2016 *CEC Council for Exceptional Children *CNA Canadian Nurses Association *CCCC Conference on college composition and communication by the National Council of Teachers of English (NCTE) Accessibility Guide *CON.TXT a media con, a place for fans to gather and celebrate the joy of fandom *Djangocon 2015 *Djangocon Europe 2015 *DrupalCon 2015 brings together thousands of people from across the globe who use, develop, design, and support the Drupal platform. *Fan Expo Canada *GeekGirlCon *IEEE *ISA International Sociological Association *Michigan Womyn's Music Festival (note: known for being a transphobic space) *Michigan World Language Association *Modern Language Association Conference *Music Cities Convention *National Communication Association *NCSL National Conference of State Legislatures *National Women's Music Festival (ASL and food info only) *NOLOSE *Open Education Conference has a special strand on accessibility *PantheaCon *Pacific Media Expo *Pagan Con *PLA Public Library Association *SMT Society for Music Theory *SXSW South by Southwest *SPARKcon an interdisciplinary creativity, art & design festival *TCEA Texas Computer Education Association * TGIF/F a gal pals convention *UbiComp 2014 The 2014 ACM International Joint Conference on Pervasive and Ubiquitous Computing * VidUKon Convention Centers with Accessibility Policies * Charlotte Convention Center in Charlotte, North Carolina, USA * Cox Convention Center in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA * Donald. E Stephens Convention Center in Rosemont, Illinois, USA * Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center San Antonio, Texas, USA * Kentucky International Convention Center in Louisville, Kentucky , USA * Oregon Convention Center in Portland, Oregon, USA * Rhode Island Convention Center in Providence, Rhode Island, USA Category:Accessibility